Power converters are conventionally known, which include a boost circuit and a single-phase inverter and boost a voltage of a direct-current (DC) power supply with the boost circuit to output an alternating-current (AC) voltage having an amplitude greater than the voltage of the DC power supply from the single-phase inverter.
In connection with power converters of this type, PCT Publication No. WO 2013/069326 describes a technique of outputting AC voltage from a single-phase inverter by alternately carrying out boost control on a boost circuit and pulse width modulation (PWM) control on the single-phase inverter.